Missing Canada
by Bionic Egypt
Summary: Prussia shows up at Canada's house one day to find her missing. He's heartbroken that his long-time girlfriend has left him with nothing but a Dear John letter. Will Prussia and Canada ever be reunited?


**Yay, another PruCan Fic! I actually like doing the whole genderbent-Canada thing, though later on I might try genderbending Prussia just to see if I can write it (wish me luck). Anyway! This is just Fem!Canada and Prussia. Thanks and enjoy **_**Missing Canada**_**.**

* * *

><p>Missing Canada<p>

* * *

><p>"Candi?" a very loud albino man shouted as he entered the house. "Candi, are you home?" There was no answer, which meant one of three things: she was out of the house, she was asleep, or she was dead. He seriously hoped it was the second answer.<p>

As he wandered the house searching for the Canadian girl, Prussia –for that's who it was –wondered where she might be if she wasn't here. Candi could be at the store, or hanging out at her brother's place. Then again, she wouldn't leave the country without telling him first. They had been dating for years now –almost twenty –and they never went away for a long time without telling each other.

"Canada? Seriously, this isn't funny anymore!" Prussia called after around twenty minutes. He hadn't seen hide or hair of his girlfriend yet.

Just as he was about to yell again, Prussia saw the note. He picked it up, glancing at the signature first to see who it was from. It was from Canada, so he read the rest of it. What he read gave him a foreboding chill.

_Gilbert_,

Not 'dear,' not 'Prussia,' just 'Gilbert.' Canada was pissed at him if she was calling him by his human name. As he read the rest, he realized that the bad feeling was right. This wasn't going to end well for him.

_I know that you're probably thinking that I've gone to the store or went to see America, but I didn't. I'm just gone. I don't want to see you again, and this seemed like the easiest way to leave you. You haven't been paying enough attention recently to know that this isn't working. Your country has been dissolved for dozens of years –you can leave! You could stay in Canada with me!_

_But you refused, saying your country might come back and they'd need you when it did. Did you ever think that I might need you here? Of course you didn't. Why would you? The 'Awesome Prussia' never considers other's feelings. That's what I hate most about you. You never listen_.

_Don't try to find me. I'm making sure you won't be able to, so don't waste your time on me. Just forget about me. That shouldn't be too hard, should it? I'm easily forgotten, after all. Goodbye Gilbert_.

_Canada_

What?! But . . . how could she just leave him? What kind of person would leave him, the awesome Prussia, a Dear John letter?! That was the most un-awesome thing anyone could possibly do to him!

But then he thought about it. It was true that Prussia hadn't been around as much as he could've been. He could've moved in with Canada a long time ago, but he chose to stay where he was. He figured that it would give her an excuse to travel to another country, even if it wasn't technically his anymore. Prussia had honestly thought that she didn't mind travelling. Apparently he was wrong.

* * *

><p>Over the next several days Prussia fell into a drunken depression. No one could talk any sense into him, not even Germany. Eventually some of the other countries started looking for Canada, trying to see if she'd talk to him. But none of them could figure out where she was. It was like she vanished off the face of the earth.<p>

America came over to see Prussia about a week after the latter received the letter from the former's sister. America had considered he and Canada to be close, so he figured that he could talk to Prussia and help him out.

"Hey Prussia," America greeted, walking through the front door of his sister's old house. He had no idea why Prussia was staying here, but at least he didn't have to fly across the ocean to talk to the guy. That would've sucked.

"America," Prussia deadpanned from his spot on the couch. "I suppose you're here to talk to me? Try to get me out of here?"

"I just wanted to see how you're doing," he said, sitting beside the albino man. "Look, I miss her too, bro. She just ditched everyone, and that's not cool, but you've got to get over this."

Prussia rounded on the blonde man. "You know nothing! You didn't care about her! I saw you over here six or seven times in the entire time we were dating! She didn't ditch you, just me. I was not here enough, and she hates me."

America sighed. "Prussia, I'm sure she doesn't hate you."

The alabaster-haired man gazed at the blonde with near-hatred in his crimson eyes. "She told me she hates me. She hates me, and I can't get her back."

He reached for the half-empty bottle of whiskey and the conversation ended.

* * *

><p>After two weeks of Prussia moping and trying to drink himself to death, the other countries decided to try everything they could to find Canada. They even went so far as to talk to her boss.<p>

"Has Candi been here? No, she hasn't been here in a while. Why do you ask?"

France, the one they had made go and talk to her boss, sighed.

"Canada ran away," he explained. "She just left. We thought she might 'ave told you where she was going."

"No, I'm sorry, she didn't. But if I hear from her, I'll tell you, alright?"

"Alright. Well, see you later."

* * *

><p>After four weeks, most of the countries had given up trying to find the missing nation. Only her family and Prussia –who had joined the search after Germany took every drop of alcohol away from him –were still searching. France and America were really worried, whereas England was just looking because he felt horrible for both Canada and Prussia.<p>

"Alright, so whose turn is next?" Germany asked. "And I svere, if it is Prussia's, then you are not to talk about finding Kana or vat every her name is!"

Prussia –who had just been getting up to talk –sat back down in a huff. He had to find her! She had been missing for a month now! What if she had gotten hurt or something? He would never forgive himself if Canada was physically hurt because of him. It was bad enough she had gotten emotionally hurt.

* * *

><p>Canada sat down on the worn out bed of the motel room she had been staying at for the last few days. She had been migrating across her country since she left Prussia and she was seriously thinking about heading into her brother's country for a while. Maybe a long stay in Miami was just what she needed.<p>

No, that was a lie. What she really needed was to go home, but she couldn't face Prussia. Not after she left him. Not after everything she said to him. She knew he'd hate her for what she did.

"Madeline Williams?" a man said from outside of the door. Canada got up and unlocked the door, revealing the owner of the crappy motel.

"Can I help you?" she asked warily. She really didn't want to deal with people right now.

"I'm sorry to tell you this, but you have to vacate the room," he explained. "Checkout was thirty minutes ago."

"Oh. Uh, I'll be out in a few minutes. Just lemme grab my things, eh?" Canada said, forcing a smile.

She turned her back on the man and hurried to pack her suitcase. Once that was done, she followed him to the front desk and checked out of the room. Canada left the crappy motel and hopped into her truck, starting the engine. Now all she had to do was find another place to stay, seeing as she couldn't go home.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Canada woke up lying across the seat of her truck. She had a crick in her neck, and she was extremely hungry, but otherwise she was fine. At least there wasn't a creepy guy across the hall from her room like there had been in the last three motels she had stayed at. She had honestly been scared at one point.<p>

Canada ran a comb through her hair, used a bottle of water to brush her teeth, and started the engine of her truck. Where should she go this time? She had been to Vancouver, Quebec, and a few other places, and she didn't feel like staying another night in her truck or in a crappy motel.

As she drove, she started thinking about why she was running away. Why should she leave the comfort of her own house to spend the nights in sleazy motel rooms and her truck? Why couldn't she have just faced Prussia and told him to his face that she was leaving him?

Why was she even running?

* * *

><p>America felt an odd chill run down his spine while in the middle of a world meeting. It was like one of the other nations had just crossed the border into the US. But everyone else was here . . . everyone but Canada.<p>

"I know where she is!" he announced, standing suddenly. Everyone but Prussia was extremely confused by his outburst.

"Vhere?"

"She just crossed the border into Montana! We've got to hurry!"

Without another word, America and Prussia left the room, leaving the other nations to wonder what the heck just happened.

* * *

><p>Canada found herself at a bar, of all places. Leave it to her brother to have one in the first town she stopped in. She sat down at the counter and waited for the bartender to notice her. It took about ten minutes, which was honestly less than she would've thought.<p>

After ordering some sort of drink that she couldn't remember later –though she asked for it to be diluted, seeing as she was driving –someone sat down beside her.

"I'll have what she's having," he said.

Canada grinned at the stranger. "It's not gonna be very strong," she explained. "Mine's diluted."

"With what?"

Canada took a sip, trying to figure it out. "I think its water. It's not bad, though."

The stranger smiled at her as the bartender handed him his drink. Canada laughed as he almost choked on the first sip.

"Are you alright?" she laughed.

"Yeah," he coughed. "It just went down the wrong way. So, what's your name?"

"Maddie. You?"

"Eric. Nice to meet you, Maddie," he greeted.

"It's nice to meet you too," she replied. "So, what brings you to this small Montana town?"

Eric sighed. "You'd probably think I'm crazy."

Canada shook her head. "No, I won't," she promised.

Eric was obviously considering if she was telling the truth. Eventually, he gave in. "I'm running from my family," he admitted. "They're flipping crazy! Our last family dinner resulted in mashed potatoes being thrown at everyone. I honestly can't take it anymore."

"I hear ya," Canada sighed. "I'm running from my boyfriend."

"Was he abusive?" Eric's voice was dripping with concern, making Canada frown.

"No, he wasn't. He just wasn't around as much as he was supposed to be. I even offered to let him move in with me a year or so ago, and he refused. He thinks he needs to stay where he is because someone else needs him. But why couldn't he see that I'm the one that needed him most?"

"I don't know," Eric mused. "Maybe he was just a moron?"

Canada laughed. "Yeah, he was. But I dunno. I mean, I loved him –I think I still do –but I can't go back. I left my friggin house and just started running."

"How long have you been running?" he asked in concern.

"About a month. I hate motels now," she joked "but it's worse staying in a truck, eh?"

Eric cracked a smile at that. "'Eh?' What are you, Canadian?"

"Actually, yeah, I am. Always have been, always will be."

"Well, I've never met someone from Canada before," Eric grinned. "So, nice to meet you, Canadian."

"Nice to meet you, American."

As the two talked, they ended up telling each other their life's stories. Canada's was a bit abridged, but still.

* * *

><p>America and Prussia drove like madmen to Montana, hoping Canada hadn't had time to leave. It took a while to get there, but they eventually got to start searching the town where America had felt his sister cross over into.<p>

Prussia started looking in the bookstores, which this town had two of, and America looked at the vintage clothing stores, which there were three of. They both knew Canada's preferences, so they didn't think to look at the bar down the street, where the female country was currently talking to a random stranger.

"Have you found her yet?" Prussia asked when he called the other male.

"No, bro," America answered. "But we'll find her. She's here; I know it."

"I'm trusting you, Alfred," Prussia reminded him "but if we don't find her, you'll be sorry."

America knew that the man was serious, so he quickly said his goodbyes and hung up, heading into the next store. He approached the lady at the counter nervously.

"Hello," she greeted. "Are you looking for something for your girlfriend or sister, perhaps?"

"Actually I was wondering if someone came in here," America said "my sister. She's a bit shorter than I am, with long blonde hair and violet eyes. She also wears glasses. And she might sound a bit Canadian."

The saleslady shook her head. "Sorry, but I don't remember anyone like that coming in today. If she comes in, I'll tell her you're looking for her, okay?"

"Actually, I'd prefer it if you didn't. She doesn't know I'm here," America explained.

"Okay then. Well, have a good day, sir!"

* * *

><p>Prussia searched the second bookstore for Canada. No one had seen her in the first one, and he had a feeling that America wasn't having much luck finding her either.<p>

"Excuse me," he said, approaching the counter. The older lady behind it grinned at him, though he could tell it was fake.

"How can I help you, sir?"

"Have you seen a girl around my age, a bit shorter than me, with long blonde hair and purple eyes? She also wears glasses, and has a slight Canadian accent," he asked.

The woman frowned in thought. "Well, she hasn't come in here, but I remember seeing her walking down the street a few hours ago. I think she was headed to the bar."

The bar? Why would Candi go to a bar of all places? She hated drinking.

Prussia thanked the woman for telling him that and quickly left, heading down the street. He was so close to finding the love of his life.

* * *

><p>"So your brother really talks like that?" Eric laughed.<p>

"Yeah," Canada assured him. "I don't know how many times I've been called 'dudette' or 'chick.' It's so annoying! Sometimes I just want to hit him when he says 'yo' three or more times in a conversation, but since he's my brother, I can't."

"Well, you haven't met annoying until you've met my cousin," Eric grinned. "He thinks the world owes him just because he was born. I hate family reunions because he expects everyone to do everything for him. Last time he tried to get me to give him a hundred bucks I didn't have so he could go out with his friends."

"That's just wrong."

"I know, right?" Eric laughed.

Just as Canada was about to say something else –probably about her Papa France –she heard someone call out a name. It was a name she had honestly hoped she would never hear someone with that accent call out ever again.

"Candi!"

Canada whipped her head around and caught a glimpse of pure white hair and crimson eyes. Then she knew. Prussia was here.

"Maddie? Are you alright?" Eric asked.

"I'm fine. It's just . . . my boyfriend is here," Canada explained, her eyes not leaving the Prussian man.

Before Eric could comment, Prussia ran over and pulled the blonde into a tight hug. She just stayed there, unmoving, as Prussia let her go and started talking at lightning speed.

"Candi! Why did you run away? I got your note, and I'm so sorry about everything! I should've stayed with you, and I'm sorry. I know you shouldn't forgive me, but I've got to ask anyway. Can you?"

Before Canada could respond, Eric chimed in.

"I thought your name was Maddie?"

She smiled shyly at him whereas Prussia glared at the stranger.

"My middle name is Candice," she lied. "Eric, this is my boyfriend, Gil. Gil, this is Eric. I met him about an hour ago, and we just started talking."

"So you're the boyfriend?" Eric asked with contempt in his voice.

"And you're the stranger?" Prussia asked with equal distain.

"And I'm the girl in the middle of this," Canada chimed in. "Gil, leave him alone. Eric, can you give us a minute?"

"Maddie, you should go," Eric advised. "Ditch the loser that hurt you."

"I didn't mean to hurt her!" Prussia argued.

"But you did anyway! It doesn't matter if you meant to or not, you still did. And I've got a problem with guys who hurt girls."

Prussia glared at the man, enhanced by the evil color of his eyes. "Well, I've got a problem with people who think they know everything about everyone."

Canada had no idea how to stop the fight that was about to come to blows. Thankfully, she was saved by America of all people walking inside and seeing them. The blonde man rushed over and got in between the fighting guys.

"Yo, what's going on, dudes?" he greeted, trying to keep the peace.

"Al? What are you doing here?" Canada asked.

America grinned at the sight of his sister. "Candi! Where've ya been the last month? We've all missed you. Even your Papa was worried."

Canada couldn't help the small smile that played across her face. France had been worried about her? He was the one in her family who forgot about her most often, aside from England.

"'Her papa?'" Eric repeated. "I thought you were brother and sister?"

"Uh, we are," America said. Canada could tell he was trying to come up with a logical explanation. Before he could, she intervened.

"We were split up," she lied. "Mom and Dad divorced. I went with Mom, who remarried. You know how it goes."

"Right," Eric said.

"So can we get back to our argument?" Prussia asked. "I'd like to prove my point to this person who's trying to get Candi to run away again."

"You're trying to what?!" America exclaimed, rounding on Eric. "You get my sister to run away again, and I'll personally make your life hell, Eric."

"How do you know my name?"

"Uh, twin telepathy?" Canada suggested. "We're just, uh, connected?"

"That stuff is real?" Eric sounded both impressed and suspicious.

"Hey, so Eric was trying to get Candi to leave, remember?" Prussia chimed in, trying to change the subject.

"I'm not running away again!" Canada cried, grabbing everyone in the bar's attention for half a second.

"Look, I'm gonna go back home," she continued. "I'm sick of crappy motels and sleeping in my truck. Eric, thanks for trying to help and for listening. I really appreciate it. Gil, it's still over, until you can actually prove to me that you can be a better boyfriend. And Al, shove it. I don't need you to find me when I go missing. I'm a big girl; I can take care of myself."

With that, Canada started walking toward the door.

* * *

><p>The drive back to her house was a long one, and at one point they had to check into a motel for the night. Canada chose to room with her brother instead of Prussia, which was better than the two guys rooming together (they flat out refused to do that, saying that the desk clerk would probably think they were gay or something).<p>

After they were all in their rooms, America finally asked Canada why she had left.

"I was running from Prussia," she admitted. "He was never there, and I didn't want to face him to break up with him. I just couldn't do it. I still don't know what the hell I'm gonna do when we get back."

"If it makes you feel any better, you could always stay with me for a while," America offered. "I've got plenty of room."

Canada laughed. "Am, I've been gone for a month. I want to go home. I _need_ to go home."

He nodded in understanding. "I guess so. But if you ever need a place, then you can come stay with me. I won't tell anyone. You don't need to run through your whole country."

Canada couldn't help but laugh. "I think you just sounded intelligent."

"I am offended," America grinned. "I'm always intelligent."

"Yeah right," she smirked, giving him a small shove.

The conversation turned to much lighter topics, leaving talk of, well, leaving.

* * *

><p>Once they got back to Canada's place, she hugged her brother goodbye and waved at Prussia, not wanting to talk to the albino man. After they were gone, she unlocked the door –even though she knew she had it unlocked when she left –and headed inside. She was greeted by her adorable polar bear cub, Kuma-something, who she scooped up into a tight hug.<p>

"Kuma! I've missed you so much, sweetie," Canada cooed, burying her nose into the soft white fur. The cub hummed in acknowledgement and agreement.

After the two caught up, Canada made pancakes and they both sat down and ate. It was nice and normal, something the female nation had severely missed. Strange, how good being back home felt.

When night fell, she curled up underneath her red and white blanket with her animal friend and sighed. After a month on the road, she was finally back home. Nothing had been resolved, nothing had been fixed, but somehow it would be okay. Maybe Prussia would even be a better man because of what she had done.

Canada fell asleep with a smile on her face, happy at last.

* * *

><p>Now that Canada was back home, Prussia felt even worse. He had thought that getting her back would be the best thing he could do, but it was pure torture knowing where she was and that she didn't want to see him. There was only one thing he could do: show her that he was sorry.<p>

So one day, about a week after Canada got home, he moved into a small apartment five minutes from her house. She probably knew about it, seeing as it _was_ her country he was moving into, but Canada never came to visit.

Once a day, Prussia sent her a flower. A red or pink rose, which both she and him knew meant true love or beauty. They had bought a book a long time ago with all the different flower meanings in it and had spent hours studying it.

Canada got each and every flower that was sent, and each and every one of them was thrown into the trash. She couldn't face them, just like she couldn't face Prussia. And it was worse because she knew that he was honestly sorry; she just couldn't forgive him yet.

* * *

><p>Several weeks passed, and in that time, Prussia started getting more and more daring. He started walking past Canada's house every day and hand-delivering the flowers. Canada knew that he was coming around –his platinum hair was hard to miss –but she never went out to see him.<p>

Canada was starting to forgive him, though. She knew that it had been a really big step for him to move to her country. And now that he was here, she was avoiding him. Why was she doing that? She had what she had wanted: Prussia was here, and he wasn't leaving. Why couldn't she just go up to him and apologize?

* * *

><p>After the latest world meeting, Canada headed home. But instead of going to her house, she showed up at Prussia's house. It was freezing, and all she had on was a light jacket –curse her brother's mild winters –but she was determined to make this right.<p>

After knocking on the door a few times, Canada figured that he wasn't home. So she turned around and started to walk down the street, but she ended up colliding with someone, sending them both falling to the ground.

"I'm so sorry!" she apologized to the stranger. As they both got to their feet, she looked into his scarlet eyes and gasped. This wasn't a stranger. This was Prussia.

"It's alright, Candi," he grinned. "So, why'd you come over?"

"I wanted to apologize for leaving and ignoring you since I got back," Canada explained.

"It's alright," Prussia repeated. "I'm the one who should be sorry. I didn't listen."

"But I ran," she reminded him.

"So . . . we're both at fault?" he guessed.

Canada smiled softly at him. "I guess we are. So what do you want to do now?"

"Well, we could always start dating again, if that's okay with you."

In response, Canada threw her arms around Prussia's neck and pulled him into a cheerful kiss. It wasn't perfect or movie-worthy, but it was a promise. It was a promise for forgiveness, a promise for love, and a promise that neither of them would leave like that again.

And she meant to keep that promise.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, that was probably awful and most likely OOC. I apologize. R&amp;R? Thanks for reading!<strong>

**~C**


End file.
